Be My Valentine
by Melonballoon
Summary: Song fic "Be My Valentine". On returning back to Tokyo after a two month tour, Shuichi decides to put on a little show for Yuki during their last concert. Rated for cheeky-cheekyness, Eiri's mouth and a helluva lota BOM BOMs...


**Hello folks!!! Me again!! BEFORE YOU READ THIS YOU MUST KNOW THAT THIS IS THE FIRST M-RATED STORY I HAVE WRITTEN SO BE NICE!!!**

**Inspired by Ukraine's entry for the 2009 Eurovision Song Contest – "Be my Valentine (anti-crisis girl)" by Svetlana Loboda. If you haven't seen the video, I suggest you go watch it - the male dancers are fabulous ^^**

**I want her boots!!!**

**So yeah I was talking to my friend on msn...and she hadn't seen Eurovision so I was showing her vids of the entries...I think it just escalated from the backing dancers...and before I knew it, I had a Gravi idea...**

**Of course, especially for this fic – I changed the whole 'anti-crisis girl' part to 'anti-crisis guy' – that way, it fits Shu-chan (as girly as he is – one of my friends calls him a girl with guy parts…I don't think he's a girl…Shuichi's his own man).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation – all characters and whatnot belong to Maki Murakami – or the song "Be My Valentine" which belongs to Svetlana…or whoever owns it…anyway – it belongs to them, not me. End of.**

Yuki placed a cigarette in his mouth and reached for his well-loved lighter – the one that still had the photo sticker of him and his baka from that time they went on a date – although if you ever asked him about it, he would just say he did it to get the brat to shut up.

"Hey! You can't smoke in here!" One of the larger stewards pointed and shouted at him. The blonde returned the favour by giving him his signature 'do I look like I give a fuck?' expression before continuing to reach inside his black suit jacket. Obviously, the steward wasn't one to be swayed. "I said-…" Yuki cut him off.

"I heard what you said, I'm just not listening." He said with complete nonchalance, holding the unlit cigarette between his thumb and index finger.

"Look pal, I don't care who yer boyfriend is, I reserve the right to kick you out." Yuki's eyes narrowed dangerously as he prepared himself for a verbal showdown, he was just opening his mouth to speak when that oh-so calm voice decided to pipe in.

"Eiri-san, I do hope you're not causing the staff distress." The one and only Tohma Seguchi was walking towards them with that smile on his face – the kind of smile that screams, 'don't get on my bad side' – not that the novelist really cared.

"Whatever." The blonde novelist sighed, carelessly flicking the cigarette onto the clean floor, much to the annoyance of the steward, before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking down the hallway.

He was currently backstage – heading towards the room where the brat would be getting ready for the concert that was about to begin. He chuckled as he heard the steward stuttering at Tohma, but didn't bother to look behind him. He hadn't seen Shuichi for two months, two whole months! Two months of sexual frustration! Two months without his glory hole! Stupid tours – Yuki had the right mind to march up to the shacho of NG and demand that he give the pink-haired teen some time off, if not for his sake just as much as Shuichi's.

Just as he was reaching for the door that held the sign 'Shindou Shuichi', a figure shot out in front of him, blocking the only barrier between him and the singer. It took him a few moments to take in the mass of pink and realise that the person in front of him was that damn Sakuma.

"Move it." Yuki said menacingly. Ryuichi only smiled at him, spreading his arms across the width of the door.

"You can't go in there!! Er…Shu-chan's not ready yet!"

"Do I look like I care?" Yuki gripped the doorknob, attempting to push the man-bunny out of the way.

"No! Shu-chan won't see you until later!" Yuki's anger was growing once again.

"And why the hell not?" Ryuichi looked slightly nervous and averted his eyes, as if pondering something before returning his gaze to Yuki.

"It's a surprise!"

"Uhuh." Yuki said, unconvinced. He crossed his arms, waiting impatiently for Ryuichi to answer.

"I can't say anything else! I promised!" He looked as if he was about to collapse, yet he clung onto the door like it was a lifeline. Yuki smirked. But not for long. Damn that Tohma, why did he always have to interrupt at the most inconvenient times!

"You should be making your way to your seat; the concert will be starting shortly." Using the moment of distraction to his advantage, Yuki pushed Ryuichi sideways so he fell away from the door and landed on his side with an 'ow'. Smirking once more, Yuki was just about to turn the doorknob when… "If you're looking for Shindou-san, he's already left to take up position on stage."

Yuki's eye twitched and his grip nearly crushed the poor doorknob before he let go and without a single comment, he simply strode past Tohma, fists tightly gripped at his sides as he made his way back to the balcony where himself and other VIPs were seated. Unbeknownst to him, Tohma chuckled as he walked away and turned to look at his ex-band mate who was still standing in front of Shuichi's dressing room.

"Do you think Eiri-san will enjoy his surprise?"

The place where Yuki was seated was above and away from the chattering fans, with a perfectly centred view of the stage. The place wasn't too large, so he was still able to make out what was happening on stage pretty well – a fact that Yuki would come to both love and loathe. He sighed, slouching back in the chair, ignoring the very animated discussion that was going on between K and Sakano.

Whatever lights had been on inside the arena went out and the fans increased their volume. The stage was lit with bright green from behind; silhouetting what appeared to be three rather large wheels with figures inside each. The music started as the wheels lit up, showing off the figure in the centre who was currently gripping onto the sides of a ladder placed in the middle of the wheel, bending their legs and dipping low before rising again, moving rhythmically from side to side as they did so.

Ahh… ahah anti-crisis BOM  
Yeah ahha… yeah ahha

Holy mother of…fuck! Yuki's mouth dropped open as he realised just who was the one practically pole dancing with the steel ladder as the wheel slowly rotated. He stared as non other than Shuichi braced his boot clad feet against the sides of the ladder, stretching up before slowly sliding down in a sensual manner that was sure to have both the male and the female species squealing with delight. What the hell was that baka thinking? Shuichi stood in front of the ladder, swaying his narrow hips as he raised the microphone to his mouth.

You are so sexy BOM  
Gonna make me crazy BOM  
We're gonna do the BOM-BOM  
Ain't that amazing BOM

The lyrics were as terrible as usual, but that's not what Yuki was focused on at that particular moment. His boyfriend was dressed in thigh-high sparkly black boots, red short shorts that left little to the imagination and a cut-off black mesh top that showed off his toned stomach to the crowd. As he spoke the lines, he ran a hand through his messy pink hair, giving the audience a sultry expression before biting his bottom lip. He gripped the metal bar behind him and slid down with his legs wide open, showing off a lot more than Yuki was happy with. He was going to have to have a talk with that crazy American when this was over.

I'm very busy BOM  
It's not so easy BOM  
I'm gonna tease you BOM BOM  
Without a reason BOM

As Shuichi continued with his…dancing…Yuki looked towards the backing dancers that were on stage with him. Thank goodness they weren't Hiro or Fujisaki – Yuki thought as he took in the three scantily dressed men…yes, men. Two were inside the wheels, gripping the sides while they twisted and arched – the third was on top of the wheel Shuichi was in, bent low and swaying to the beat. Yuki felt like cringing and hiding his face in his hands, but found himself unable to tear his eyes away from his lover. Never mind being a singer, Shuichi could have pursued a career as a professional stripper!

I'll call you on the phone  
You speak in monotone  
Don't want to be alone  
Because I'm crazy BOM

The pink-haired singer circled the ladder slowly as the wheel stopped rotating, bringing his slightly feminine legs up lithely each step with swaying hips, giving everyone a good view of creamy thighs. Yuki narrowed his eyes and decided he would make his Shu-chan pay later for outright flaunting what only he should be seeing. That devious little brat! He's doing this on purpose. Oh good Kami he wished that he was there instead of that ladder. The backing dancers were still in their same positions, only they had begun to move in sync – gyrating to the rhythm of the music.

Baby, baby you're so fine  
Be my, be my Valentine  
Baby, baby you're so fine  
Be my, be my Valentine

As the song went into the chorus, the arena was filled with white strobe lights that danced around, making the place seem more like some sort of night club rather than an arena. The wheel was turning again, and as Shuichi sung the line 'be my valentine', he placed his legs on either side of the ladder and grabbed onto the metal, dipping low while sticking his cute little butt out before rising again, grinding against the pole. Yuki shifted uncomfortably - who knew that his baka, his stupid naïve baka, could be so damn dirty! It was…erotic, to say the least, and the blonde was having trouble keeping himself under control as blood began to rush to an unwanted place – in the middle of a concert hall, it would have been extremely embarrassing – he could just imagine the headlines if the media got a hold of it. Probably something along the lines of 'Shuichi rocks Eiri hard!' Now in their living room, on the other hand…Yuki smirked inwardly. Oh yes, he would definitely have to invest in a pole.

On my pride and prejudice  
I will just reminisce  
These are the things you can't miss  
Come on give me a kiss

As the chorus ended, the three male dancers who were dressed in basically tight-fitting underwear and helmets (yes, helmets) jumped down from where they were previously and gathered at the centre wheel – in front of Shuichi who had stopped his movements for the time being and was standing in front of the ladder. Yuki felt a small pang of jealousy as the dancers grabbed hold of _his _lover in places that only _he _was allowed to grab and hoisted him up with ease above their heads, carrying him forwards away from the wheel.

There's nothing dangerous  
I know what's waiting on us  
We'll keep each other restless  
Oh boy you look impressed

Shuichi held one boot-encased leg straight up in the air (Yuki had no idea his little lover could do that) as he was spun round once in the air before being lowered back down the stage floor. Dirty thoughts clouded the novelist's mind as he stored away these bits of info for later when he would exact his revenge for the show that Shuichi was putting on.

The charm that I possess  
Will put you to the test  
To satisfy my interest  
Come over be my guest

Now away from the wheel, Shuichi used the hand that wasn't holding the microphone and brought it to his mouth, running his tongue along his thumb before slowly moving it down his sweat-covered chest towards the front of the bright red short shorts. When he reached the hem he tugged on it, pulling the shorts down slightly much to the delight of the fans before running his hand back up again while he continued to shake his hips rhythmically from left to right. The singer's hand went back up through his hair and carried on until it was pointing straight upwards while he practically humped the air in front of him.

I'll show you to my nest  
You're under arrest  
The others may be jealous  
Cause you're the one who's blessed

He stood still as the men behind him continued with their own jumping, arching and grinding – slowly progressing forward towards Shuichi until they were right behind him. Yuki felt anger once more as one grabbed him around the waist – followed by the other two as he was lifted up and spun upside down before he was righted again. Oh yes, he was definitely going to take advantage of his knew found knowledge. As Shuichi and his big black and sparkly boots hit the ground, the chorus started up once more.

Baby, baby you're so fine  
Be my, be my Valentine  
Baby, baby you're so fine  
Be my, be my Valentine

He bent down with his legs spread, pointing out towards the audience before rising and strutting across the stage, wiggling his hips around like there was no tomorrow while the dancers followed behind, mimicking Shuichi's movements. Yuki nearly growled as Shuichi backed into one of them and ground his behind into the man's crotch – gyrating and belting out the lines with a passion that was just Shuichi. The teen held an expression of complete ecstasy as he sung…just like the one he made when he…stop it! Yuki mentally shouted at himself, those kinds of thoughts were not helping him with his little, er…situation. That brat was really asking for it. Said brat ceased his grinding and continued to strut across the stage, lights flashing everywhere.

Oh yeah ahah  
You are sexy BOM

The little performance that Shuichi was putting on did nothing to quell the fire churning around within Yuki (and I don't just mean the anger). The singer then proceeded to literally _jump _on one of the men, gripping onto the man's upper torso with one bare thigh with the other slung over his shoulder as he was swung around in the air bent over backwards. Bloody hell! Yuki thought – he was really pulling out all the stops, the blonde would have never guessed that clumsy Shindou Shuichi could do something like that with grace…and still look hot while he was doing it. The dancer lowered himself to the floor with his back arched – baring all to the audience while Shuichi was left sitting on his stomach.

Yuki shook his head and put his hand over his eyes as he heard the fans' cheers grow louder. He could have sworn that over the music he heard someone screaming "Oh yeah! Get it on!" while another declared "You can BOM me anytime you want!"

You are sexy BOM  
Really crazy BOM  
You and you and you

The stunts didn't end there – Yuki removed his hand and chanced a look back at the stage to see Shuichi thrusting a leg out towards one of the dancers, who caught it at lifted it upwards, causing the pink-haired baka to do a back flip. The blonde looked towards K and Sakano who were sitting a few seats away – the crazy manager had his arms crossed with a maniacal grin on his face while Sakano shifted awkwardly in his seat, loosening his tie as his eyes darted around. Probably looking for his boss, Yuki thought as his gaze returned to his boyfriend, who was sitting at a drum kit. What? Where the hell did that come from? And since when did Shuichi know how to play drums?

Anti-crisis BOM BOM  
Anti-crisis BOM BOM  
Anti-crisis BOM BOM

As he pounded away at them, the dancers had taken to dragging the drum kit (which was on some kind of platform) across the stage from where it was placed on the right hand side to the centre. Yuki's eyes finally caught Shuichi's who winked at him and stuck his tongue out, running it across his top lip while giving him a half-lidded gaze. Kami…he really was asking for it, and Yuki was sure as hell going to give 'it'. When they came to a halt, Shuichi stood on top of the seat he had just been sitting on as the chorus started up again.

Baby I can save your world  
I'm your anti-crisis guy  
Baby I can save your world  
I'm your anti-crisis guy

With the help of the dancers, Shuichi climbed down from the drum kit and strutted so he was standing in front of it. The three dancers took up their places one behind and two on each side and all four of them moved in sync, rolling their hips and thrusting forward in a similar fashion to what Shuichi was doing before. Shuichi began to grind against one of them again – and with the same expression as well, much to Yuki's annoyance.

Baby I can save your world  
I'm your anti-crisis guy

The dancers moved away from Shuichi, who swayed seductively, placing his hand in his hair once more and closing his eyes while still singing perhaps even louder than before. He dipped down low one last time, placing one hand on his knee while the other was still holding the microphone and spreading his legs wide open…honestly, did he have to do that so much? (Not that Yuki was complaining). He closed his legs and rose up to one side – sticking his behind out _again_. Yuki could tell the song was coming to an end – he silently thanked whatever gods were out there and shifted again (don't worry little Eiri, you'll be taken good care of soon).

Baby I can save your world  
I'm your anti-crisis guy

The dancers surrounded him where they moved around in sync as Shuichi belted out the last lines in the song – bending backwards slightly and holding the 'guy' for a few seconds longer than the others before thrusting his arm in the air once more as the music finished. The crowds erupted in whoops and cheers as Shuichi smiled out at them with a cheesy grin and bowed. Funny how he could get from sultry seductress to genki teenager in about two seconds.

"Thank you!!" He shouted happily, grinning at the crowds for a few moments before running off stage much to the confusion of the audience whilst the dancers and a few of the staff began to move the drum kit and the giant wheels away. It was a few seconds before Ryuichi came on stage with Hiro and Fujisaki with their respective instruments.

"Shu-chan's gonna take a short break – so we're gonna get things started!" Obviously the fans didn't mind too much – after all, Ryuichi was a pop legend and it was quite a while since he'd last performed on stage. After the music started up, K turned to look at Sakano who had calmed down slightly.

"Do you think Yuki-san liked it?" He asked the producer, smirking. They both turned to look at the novelist only to find the chair empty and the blonde walking very quickly towards backstage - much to the amusement of K.

Without stopping once, Yuki found himself in front of a familiar door, the one with 'Shindou Shuichi' written on it in big letters. It was slightly open, he could just about hear his boyfriend humming and singing a few of the lyrics quietly. He strode into the room with an air of confidence. His baka was attempting to remove one of the boots, bent over like that was giving Yuki a perfect view and he found himself imagining that the shorts weren't there. A wave of lust ran through him as he attempted to resist the urge to just jump on him. Instead, he closed the door sharply, alerting Shuichi to his presence.

"Y-Yuki…" Shuichi breathed nervously, talking in the wild and hungry expression of his boyfriend who he hadn't seen for the past two months.

"Nice to see you too brat." Yuki answered back darkly. Shuichi visibly gulped. "Great show you put on back there." He added, taking a step forward. Shuichi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah ha, y-yeah, you see, K had this idea…" Shuichi trailed off as Yuki reached behind him and locked the door.

"Shut up baka." He took another step forward. Shuichi backed up until he banged into the wall behind him. I've gotcha now – Yuki thought as he grinned evilly. Shuichi stared at those lips and bit his own in anticipation as his heart began to race. It wasn't _all_ K's idea though – while they had been on tour, he had wanted to do something special for Yuki on his return and everything just escalated from there. Before he knew it, he was in a gym learning how to pull off a variety of different moves with three professional male dancers.

"I won't do it again Yuki, I…"

"Brat, when I'm through with you, you won't be able to stand up let alone do back flips." Yuki said in a threatening voice. He was so close now; Shuichi's heart was pounding beneath his ribs…

Meanwhile…

"Where is Shu-chan??" Ryuichi shouted in exasperation, running around backstage until he found K standing outside Shuichi's dressing room door. Ryuichi stopped when he reached the manager, resting his hands on his knees while he caught his breath. "Is…Shuichi…" He wheezed out, pointing in the direction of the closed (and locked) door. The two jumped slightly as a dull thud was heard along with a surprised moan of 'Yuki!'

"I think they'll be in there for a while."

Just then, Tohma rounded the corner, looking fed up.

"Where is Shindou-san?" He asked with narrowed eyes. K lifted his arm from where they were crossed and used his thumb to point towards the closed (and locked) door where the sound of objects falling could be heard and then another moan. Tohma sighed in frustration and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Urgh…Ryuichi, you better get back onstage…I'll go explain to the crowd." He said in a tired voice before walking away, muttering something about hormones getting in the way of business.

It would be a while before the two would emerge – all mussed up, Yuki with one arm around Shuichi's waist and a contented grin on his face while the teen wobbled around unsteadily, wincing every time he moved.

--

--

**Wanna see a sequel??** **Well, if you find it in your hearts to leave me a review (hopefully a good one ^^) I may just write an extra chapter about what exactly happened in that dressing room O.O **


End file.
